yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 115
キャプテン・ソロ | ruby japanese = キャプテン・ソロ | romaji = Dyueru Kaizoku Kyaputen Soro | japanese translated = Duel Pirate Captain Solo | english = Shiver Me Lancers | japanese air date = July 24, 2016 | english air date = November 4, 2017 | japanese opening = LIGHT OF HOPE | english opening = Can you Feel the Power | japanese ending = Vision | english ending = Can you Feel the Power | screenwriter = Atsushi Maekawa | director = Yasumi Mikamoto | storyboard artist = Yoshihisa Matsumoto | animation director = * Teruhiko Yamazaki * Issei Hasegawa * Mizuki Sato }} "Shiver Me Lancers", known as "Duel Pirate Captain Solo" in the Japanese version, is the one-hundredth and fifteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on July 24, 2016 and in Canada on November 4, 2017. Nicktoons aired on April 28, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on June 13, 2017. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Captain Cutter vs. Cutter]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Cutter Captain Cutter activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Skull Mariner" and "Skull Knight #2" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Captain Lock" (0/0) in Attack Position. Its effect will prevent both players from Summoning or Setting monsters from the hand, but if there's a monster on the field with at least 1000 or more ATK, "Captain Lock" will be destroyed. Cutter finds and activates the Action Card "Power Gem", targeting a monster on the field and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Captain Lock": 0 → 800). Cutter Sets a card. Turn 2: Yuya Yuya draws "Performapal Teamwork", while his hand contains "Performapal Sword Fish", "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician", "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Performapal Hip Hippo". Yuya attempts to find an Action Card, but Cutter takes the card first and activates it - "Fire Gem", which inflicts 600 damage (Yuya: 4000 → 3400). Yuya finds the Action Card "Cursed Gem" and activates it, taking 600 damage (Yuya: 3400 → 2800). Cutter finds and activates the Action Card "Fire Gem", inflicting 600 damage (Yuya: 2800 → 2200). Yuya attempts to find an Action Card, but fails and the card is caught by Cutter - "Power Gem". Yuya Sets a card. Turn 3: Cutter Cutter draws and activates the Continuous Spell Card "Battle at Sea", which will double any battle damage inflicted by a WATER monster he controls. "Captain Lock" attacks directly (Yuya: 2200 → 600). At this point, Sora Perse joins the Duel and receives the 2000 LP intrusion penalty (Sora: 4000 → 2000). Turn 4: Sora Sora activates "Polymerization", fusing the "Edge Imp Tomahawk" and "Fluffal Octo" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Kraken" (2200/3000) in Attack Position. As a monster with 1000 or more ATK is on the field, "Captain Lock" is destroyed. Cutter activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Perished Pirate", letting him target and Special Summon "Captain Lock" (0/0) from his Graveyard in Attack Position with its effects negated. He then activates the other effect of "Perished Pirates": Once per turn, he can target and equip a monster from his Graveyard to the Summoned monster and increase the equipped monster's ATK by the ATK of that monster. He equips "Skull Mariner" ("Captain Lock": 0 → 1600). Cutter activates the Action Card "Power Gem", increasing a monster's ATK by 800 ("Captain Lock" 1600 → 2400). Yuya activates his face-down "Performapal Teamwork", letting him target a monster that was Special Summoned this turn and equip a "Performapal" monster with 1000 or less ATK from his hand to it. The equipped monster will gain ATK equal to the double the ATK of the monster equipped to it. He targets "Kraken" and equips it with "Sword Fish" ("Kraken": 2200 → 3400). "Kraken" attacks and destroys "Captain Lock" (Cutter: 4000 → 3000). "Kraken"'s effect lets it attack twice per Battle Phase, so it attacks Cutter directly (Cutter: 3000 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * When Captain Cutter summons Captain Lock, his and Yuya's cardback switches designs before returning back to normal. In other languages Notes